A tool such as a scraper or a chisel is known and comprises a blunt end suitable for holding or gripping by a user and a sharp end for scraping or other abrasive use. The sharp end is located remote from the user end. The sharp end is known to comprise a profiled or bevelled end face or include another type of surface finish to form a suitably sharp cutting and/or scraping surface for use by the user. An example of such a tool is an “Elixair™ SkyScraper”. The Elixair™ SkyScraper is illustrated in FIG. 1a, showing scraper 1 comprising a thicker user end 2, suitable for gripping in order to operate the scraper, and a thinner tool end 3. The scrapper has a dimension L along a longitudinal axis, a dimension, or breath, b along an axis substantially perpendicular to longitudinal axis L and a dimension w along a further axis substantially perpendicular to longitudinal axis L and longitudinal axis b. The ends 2, 3 and the tool are manufactured together from strong plastic such as polypropylene or the polyether ether ketone material known as PEEK or ULTEM 1000 material. The Elixair™ SkyScraper tool illustrated in FIG. 1a is suitable for removing both cured and partially cured polysulphides, including PRC, from surfaces during manufacturing and servicing functions executed within the aviation industry. In particular, the scraper 1 can be used for removing and scraping back dried adhesive during aircraft wing manufacture. Other coatings or surface finishes can also be removed with The Elixair™ SkyScraper tool.
Repeated use and scraping with the tool end 3 results in the blunting of end 3. The tool end 3 becomes blunt through use. The tool becomes less useful with blunting and must either be discarded and recycled or resharpened, as appropriate, in order to prolong the useful life of the tool.
Existing sharpening systems are known. Current systems however are available only for use in a controlled environment, for example mounted to a bench or to a wall. An “in situ” or permanently mounted sharpening apparatus rely on user control during the sharpening step or insertion of the tool into a sharpening section or device of the apparatus in order to control the action of the abrasive grinding drum or diamond dresser on the end of the tool to be sharpened. The user can control the abutment of the end of the tool to be sharpened with the sharpening device. In addition, a guide or support may be preset at the sharpening apparatus in order to assist the user in the sharpening operation.
The known sharpening systems and apparatus rely on a stable usage and sharpening situation and mounting and require that a user is in the vicinity of the sharpening apparatus when a tool becomes blunt and requires sharpening.